


Едкий дым и горький паслён

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: О сложности налаживания братских отношений и драконах.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Замечательной Ortoroxy, которая помогла мне лучше понять Ньюта.

_Май, 1914 г._

— Куда мы идём?

— Скоро увидишь.

— Тесей?

— Терпи.

Они поднимаются по узкой тропке. Справа — испещрённый мелкой порослью горный склон, слева — почти отвесный обрыв, на дне которого змеится среди острых камней ручей. Упадёшь — костей не соберёшь.

Ньютон останавливается, чтобы перевести дух и поправить завернувшуюся лямку сумки. С осторожностью смотрит вниз и сглатывает, видимо, рисуя в воображении картину своего падения.

— Ещё десять минут, и будем на месте, — подбадривает брата Тесей. Он сдержанно улыбается и не выглядит уставшим, словно не было никакого часового изнурительного подъёма. Он читает на лице младшего брата очевидную мысль «сейчас я тебя ненавижу».

— Отдохнул? — заботливо интересуется Тесей. Судя по взгляду брата, тот готов или скинуть своего мучителя в ущелье, или самому броситься туда. Что ж, пусть злится. Всё лучше безразличия.

Когда они добираются до места, с Ньютона сходит уже седьмой пот, и он тяжело дышит, приваливается плечом к холодной скале. Переводит дух, уставшими глазами наблюдая, как Тесей вынимает палочку. Вокруг лишь поросший мхом камень, да редкие, неизвестно как выжившие в таких недружелюбных условиях, тонкие деревца. Тропа уходит дальше к самым высоким вершинам, и Ньютон готов проклинать брата за то, что тот не хочет пользоваться аппарацией.

Тесей отметает чужие эмоции. Он редко применяет Легилименцию на родном брате, но в последнее время заглядывает в чужой разум всё чаще и чаще. Хотя обычно у Ньютона все чувства на лице написаны. Но не теперь.

Тесей внимательно осматривает гладкую, укрытую вьюном скалу, прежде чем поднять зажатую в ладони палочку и вывести в воздухе сложный символ. Камень содрогается, по центру проходит ровная линия разлома, и фальшивая преграда расходится в стороны.

За спиной брат во все глаза смотрит на открывшийся проход. Надеется, что на этом их подъём закончится. Ага, конечно.

— Идём, — коротко приказывает Тесей, ступая в темноту пещеры и повыше поднимая излучающую свет палочку.

Внутри пахнет сыростью, слышно, как капает с потолка вода, хотя не ясно, откуда бы ей взяться. Под ногами то и дело хлюпает, похрустывает тонкая ледяная корочка. Нужно быть осторожным, чтобы не поскользнуться, не ободрать колени и ладони об острые камни. Холодный воздух немилосердно щиплет лёгкие, заставляя Ньютона плотней кутаться в тёплый плащ. А Тесею хоть бы что. Как прошёл полпути с расстёгнутыми пуговицами, так и продолжает идти. Только пар вырывается изо рта с каждым выдохом.

Впереди виден дневной свет. Почти как в конце туннеля. Тесей усмехается, услышав, как ускорил шаг брат. Для Ньютона это луч надежды.

— Добро пожаловать в Альпийский драконий заповедник, — улыбаясь и широко разводя руками, словно желая обнять всё пространство, представляет Тесей конечный пункт их восхождения.

Ньютон резко вздыхает, до шумного кашля давясь горным воздухом, во все глаза пялясь на открывшуюся красоту.

— Так светло, — тихо, ещё не оправившись от потрясения, шепчет он. Реплика казалась мало уместной, но Тесея радовала и такая реакция. Всё лучше безразличия.

— Осталось только спуститься и можно будет передохнуть, — всё тем же раздражающе-бодрым голосом говорит он, но, глядя на вытянувшееся страдальческое лицо брата, проявляет жалость. — Хорошо, можем сделать остановку. Десять минут, не больше.

Ньютон, впрочем, рад и этому. Лямка сумки натёрла плечо, а ноги болят так, будто он перешёл сегодня Альпы минимум дважды.

Тесей остаётся стоять, разглядывая сутулую спину брата. Тот, устроившись у самого края обрыва, не отрываясь смотрит на раскинувшуюся меж гор долину. Заповедник совсем небольшой, и в этом кроется одна из — официальная — причин их визита. Большая часть его обитателей, видимо, отдыхала в многочисленных укромных пещерах, только парочка пила из озера, делившего долину на две неравные части. Зато, какие это были драконы! Мощные, чёрные, с шипастыми гребнями. Не нужно было видеть лицо Ньютона, чтобы понять — он восхищён.

Тесей улыбается. Кажется, его спонтанно придуманный план начинает работать. Глядишь, к концу командировки жизнь вернётся в подобие привычного русла.

 

***

Это было обычное утро семьи Скамандеров. Вырвавшийся домой на выходные Тесей пил вторую кружку чёрного чая с бергамотом и двумя ложками сахара, бегло проглядывая свежий номер «Пророка», пока мама возилась с гиппогрифами. Её любимица, чалая Гефсимания, повредила ногу, неудачно ударившись о корягу во время приземления. Мама опасалась, что теперь трёхлетка может начать хромать, и хмурила брови, проглядывая список необходимых для лечения зелий.

Вот и теперь, стянув плотные перчатки и бросив их на спинку стула, она потёрла пальцами лоб, словно пытаясь разгладить морщинки. Налила в кружку кофе без молока и глотнула, прежде чем сесть за стол и приступить к дежурным расспросам о работе, да жизни в общем.

Это было обычное утро, пока в столовую не вошла взволнованная домовуха, держащая в длинных тонких пальцах письмо с печатью Хогвартса.

Как только печать была взломана, а письмо прочитано, спокойным выходным пришёл конец.

Ньютон походил на покалеченное и выброшенное бывшим хозяином под дождь животное. Он сидел у горгульи, скрывающей проход в кабинет директора, ожидая своей участи. Тесей стоял рядом, прислонившись к стене и буравя взглядом одну из картин в коридоре, обитатели которой бросали любопытствующие взгляды в их сторону.

По чуть подрагивающим плечам младшего брата, он понимал, как тому тяжело, как ему больно и не только потому, что он «подвёл семью». Он хотел, чтобы Тесей накричал на него, взял за шиворот, хорошенько приложив спиной о стену, отвесил пощёчину, сделал что угодно, только бы не молчал и не смотрел с тоской в льдистых голубых глазах.

Когда горгулья отскочила, и в проходе появилась сопровождаемая директором мама, плечи Ньютона дрогнули. Он поднял измученные серо-зелёные глаза, чтобы услышать: «Помочь тебе собрать вещи? Тесей подождёт нас в холле».

Он ухватился за предложенную помощь как за спасательный круг. Всё, лишь бы оказаться как можно дальше от брата.

Тесей заставил себя оборвать контакт с разумом Ньютона. Он и так поступает неправильно, забираясь туда, куда не звали. Пусть брат побудет с матерью, может ей он расскажет больше.

В одном из коридоров Тесей столкнулся нос к носу с высоким волшебником. За стёклами очков-половинок живо блестели яркие глаза.

— Мистер Скамандер, — слегка кивнул волшебник, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — поздоровался Тесей, не уверенный, что встреча была такой уж внезапной. — Спасибо, что встали на сторону моего брата.

— О, как быстро расходятся слухи, — уголки губ профессора дёрнулись вверх, формируя улыбку. — А какую сторону выбрали вы?

«Ах, вон оно что», — понял Тесей.

— Что бы ни натворил мой брат, я его поддержу, если вы об этом, — сдержано ответил он, чуть склонив голову на бок.

— Это подбодрит Ньюта, мистер Скамандер, — в совете Дамблдора слышалась почти отческая забота. Если он так относится ко всем своим студентам, думает Тесей, его ждёт выдающаяся преподавательская карьера и всеобщая любовь.

В холле у Большого зала было пустынно. Только жемчужные привидения иногда проплывали мимо, бросая взгляды на прислонившегося к стене за лестницей Тесея. Конечно, в послеобеденное время, когда ученики на занятиях, маловероятно, что кто-то спустится по широкой лестнице, но ему хотелось бы избежать лишних взглядов. Наверняка новость о произошедшем, что бы там на самом деле ни случилось, уже облетела всю школу. Не стоило привлекать ещё больше внимания.

Наконец, сверху послышались звуки шагов, и Тесей вышел из укрытия. Брат старательно отводил взгляд, мама была непривычно мрачна, а рядом, повинуясь движениям её волшебной палочки, плыл чемодан.

Массивные двери захлопнулись за их спинами с тяжёлым гулом.

***

— Отдохнул?

Ньютон кивает и встаёт, морщась от тяжести в ногах. Вид драконов определённо придаёт ему сил и желания достичь долины. Правда, он всё время смотрит в сторону озера, так что Тесею приходится пару раз подхватывать его под руку, чтобы неловкий младший брат не подвернул ногу на каком-нибудь камне и не рухнул вниз. У него ещё будет множество возможностей себя покалечить, уж в этом сомневаться не приходилось.

Внизу их уже ждут. Двое мужчин и женщина, при взгляде на которую сердце ёкало. Даже Ньютон, не имеющий привычки глазеть на людей, смотрел на неё с едва скрываемым восхищением. Впрочем, к радости Тесея, он смог совладать с собой и решил, что лиловые горные цветочки больше достойны внимания.

— Рад встрече, мадмуазель Лакрой, — обращается Тесей к женщине, чуть кивнув головой, как старой знакомой.

— И я рада, мсье Скамандер, — лучезарно улыбается она, отводя за ухо прядь коротких белоснежных волос. Её английский безупречен. — А это, должно быть, ваш брат Ньютон.

— Ньют, — машинально поправляет брат, зачарованно наблюдающий за драконами. С этого ракурса их размеры внушали ещё больший трепет.

— А меня зовут Дениз. Рада знакомству. Пройдёмте.

Тесей коротко кивает головой, веля Ньютону следовать за ним и французами.

— Все нужные бумаги у вас уже с собой, не так ли? — интересуется Дениз.

— Да. Представители Отделов международного сотрудничества и контроля за волшебными существами прибудут завтра.

— Это хорошо, — Дениз напряжённо оборачивается в сторону озера, переводит взгляд на Ньютона и улыбается. — Нравятся драконы, Ньют?

Сморгнув, тот отворачивается от чешуйчатых чёрных зверей, из-под чёлки глядит на улыбающуюся женщину. Весь задор, вспыхнувший было, когда он только ступил на утёс и увидел заповедник, испаряется к окончанию спуска. Здесь, среди людей, к тому же иностранцев, он чувствует себя неуютно. Не говоря уж о том, что общаться приходилось с полу-вейлой.

— Он любит всех животных, — отвечает за брата Тесей. — Драконов не изучают в Хогвартсе, так что это его первое с ними знакомство.

— Тогда тебе надо пообщаться с Пьером, — улыбка, казалось, никогда не сходила с лица Дениз. — Он наш главный драконолог. И хорошо знает английский.

Они идут по широкой тропе среди горных трав и мелких кустарников. Только воздух, казалось, искрился от того количества защитных заклинаний, что укрывали эту часть долины. Их путь ведёт в сторону нескольких одноэтажных домиков, притиснутых к самому подножию гор.

— Я... Эм… — Ньютон сомневается. Тесей кладёт ему руку на плечо и легонько хлопает, стараясь поддержать.

— Не беспокойся, Пьер не даст драконам тебя поранить, — Дениз излучает уверенность в собственных словах. — И он расскажет тебе всё, что знает. Поверь, это очень увлекательно.

— С-спасибо, — щёки Ньютона трогает румянец.

Между домами расставлено несколько столов и натянуты тенты, под которыми отдыхают драконологи. Они быстро переговариваются меж собой на французском, перебрасывая друг другу небольшой зелёный шарик. Пьер оказывается высоким драконологом, с чьего лица не сходит выражение сдержанной сосредоточенности. Он крепко пожимает руку Тесею, так же вежливо приветствует Ньютона. С готовностью принимает просьбу показать юному гостю заповедник. Он кладёт на острые плечи вчерашнего подростка крепкую ладонь, совсем как это минуту назад сделал Тесей, и ведёт в сторону озера, на ходу начиная рассказ.

— Вот бумаги, — говорит Тесей, когда за его спиной закрывается дверь кабинета. В нём светло и очень уютно, несмотря на минималистичный стиль обстановки. На деревянный стол ложится папка в красном переплёте. — Спасибо, что разрешила взять с собой брата.

— Пустяки, — улыбается Дениз, обходя стол и взмахом волшебной палочки заставляя поднос с парой чашек и чайничком опуститься на него. Солнечный свет, падающий сквозь не завешенное шторами окно, играет в её волосах, от чего они кажутся прозрачными, словно сделанными из хрусталя. — Я рада, что в эту командировку послали именно тебя. Сколько мы не виделись? Три года?

— Верно, — кивает Тесей, присаживаясь на стул. Дениз лёгкой походкой проносится мимо, чуть задев его колено полой плаща. Останавливается у секретера.

— Будешь лимонные дольки?

— Не откажусь.

— Не расскажешь, что стряслось? — всё время, пока Дениз накрывала скромный стол, её не интересовала папка, но теперь, стоило сесть и налить чашку чая, она подтягивает к себе важные бумаги, быстро пробегает глазами и откладывает в сторону, как нечто несущественное. — Ты ничего толком не объяснил в письме.

— Я сам слышал только официальную версию и не склонен ей верить.

Дениз изящной ладонью обхватывает чашку, делает глоток. Глаза у неё сапфирово-синие, и смотрит она так, будто хочет заглянуть в самые глубины души и выведать все секреты.

— И ты думаешь, здесь он станет более разговорчивым?

— Нет, Дениз. Я просто не могу смотреть, как ему больно.

***

В ту пятницу он, наконец, смог вырваться домой. Уставший, способный только обнять маму и рухнуть на кровать, едва найдя силы стянуть одежду. Ускользающее сознание отметило, что как-то в доме тихо, хотя каждые каникулы, что Ньютон проводил в родовом гнезде, проходили под звуки устраиваемого животными бардака.

Утром, за завтраком, брат не обнаружился за столом. На немой вопрос мама ответила, что младший поел ещё засветло и ушёл гулять к морю. Обещал вернуться к обеду.

— И много времени он проводит на улице? — спросил Тесей, помешивая ложечкой сахар в чае.

— Обычно он помогает мне с гиппогрифами, — мама была так же взволнована, как и он, но на её лице это отчётливо читалось, тогда как Тесей сохранял привычное спокойствие. — Наверно, сегодня Ньют хочет побыть один.

То ли брат обзавёлся мантией-невидимкой, то ли нашёл в доме потайной ход, но на обеде они так и не пересеклись, хотя домовуха уверяла, что молодой хозяин появлялся на кухне, наскоро поел и вновь исчез в неизвестном направлении. Этот манёвр был повторён и перед ужином. И назавтра тоже.

Когда на следующей неделе ситуация повторилась в точности до деталей, Тесей поймал себя на мысли, что злится, только не может понять, на кого. На себя, так отдалившегося от Ньютона, что тот стал бояться его больше матери, или на брата, упорно избегающего встречи. Словно Тесей действительно собрался его выпороть.

Мама удивлённо вскинула брови, когда старший сын показался у калитки в солнечную среду. Было замечательно по-летнему тепло, и Тесей держал пальто на сгибе левой руки, сжимая в правой красную папку с бумагами. Мама бы обрадовалась такому гостю среди рабочей недели, только лицо его было мрачнее грозовой тучи.

Они пили чай на веранде, когда из дома вышел Ньютон, на ходу говоря что-то про гиппогрифов. Столкнувшись взглядом со старшим братом, он замолк и стремительно исчез в доме.

Тогда Тесей понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может. И что он мог вынести нежелание младшего брата разговаривать, но не ту бездну тоски и боли, что едва сдерживала серо-зелёная плотина.

— Ты не можешь избегать меня вечно, — сказал он через два дня, появившись в загоне столь же внезапно, как до этого у калитки.

— Почему нет? — ощерился младший брат. Он стоял на коленях у Борея, заканчивая чистить острые когти. Гнедой гиппогриф ворковал от удовольствия и стоял, не двигаясь, позволяя Ньютону аккуратно наносить защитную мазь. — У меня неплохо получалось.

— Мы должны поговорить.

— Не о чем, Тесей, — Ньютон встал, поворачиваясь к брату лицом, погладил Борея по крупу и слегка шлёпнул, отпуская в сторону выхода. Старательно вытер руки полотенцем. — У меня есть волшебная палочка, есть чем заняться. Не о чем волноваться.

Тесей не верил. Слишком ровно говорил Ньютон, слишком спокойным было его лицо, словно все мускулы утратили подвижность. И раньше он никогда сам не стремился смотреть брату в глаза, как сейчас. И они походили на затуманенное серо-зелёное стекло.

Этот зрительный контакт продлился лишь несколько секунд. Ньютон отвернулся, взмахом палочки отправил защитную мазь на высокую полку. И Тесей опять коснулся его сознания.

Всё внутри застыло, заледенело, покрылось тонким слоем острого снега. Боль и разбитое сердце, и страх пополам с втоптанной в грязь гордостью, и звучащее рефреном — «не такой, как ваш брат».

Тесей потёр двумя пальцами переносицу. Отцовский жест.

— Собирайся, — коротко сказал, как приказал он. Ньютон обернулся, непонимающе глядя из-под чёлки. — Собирайся. Послезавтра мы уезжаем во Францию.

Никаких объяснений не последовало. Под бдительным присмотром матери, вещи Ньютон собрал.

***

К вечеру зажигаются фонари. Небольшие белые шары, висящие прямо в воздухе. Безопасней, чем свечи, ярче, да и долговечней.

Ньютон сидит за одним из накрытых столов в компании Пьера и ещё нескольких драконологов. Они оживлённо переговариваются, найдя способ преодолеть языковой барьер, и пьют из кубков что-то явно крепче простой воды. На щеках Ньютона проступает хмельной румянец, а глаза блестят. Он активно жестикулирует, пытаясь, видимо, изобразить одного из матушкиных гиппогрифов. Или выразить всё своё восхищение от встречи с драконами.

Сердце Тесея кольнула ревность. С ним брат уже давно не был так весел.

— Excusez-moi*, — он подходит к столу и опускает ладонь на плечо брата. Бросает быстрый взгляд на содержимое его кубка. Действительно, не просто вода. — Ньютон, думаю, тебе уже хватит.

— Но я ещё не рассказал про тот случай с хорьком на дерби! — возмущается брат. Язык его чуть заплетается.

— Если расскажешь все самые интересные истории сегодня, на завтра ничего не останется, — отрезал Тесей. — Bonsoir, messieurs**.

Подчиняясь воле брата, Ньютон с явным неудовольствием встаёт из-за стола, пожав руки улыбчивым драконологам. Ноги его чуть заплетаются, и сам он покачивается, так что Тесей крепче сжимает его плечо, даря опору. Пьер провожает их долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— Если уснёшь в таком состоянии, утром будешь страдать от головной боли, — со знанием дела говорит Тесей, ведя брата в сторону рощицы у озера. Драконы сладко спят в пещерах, и можно их не опасаться. — В следующий раз, как будешь пить, не забывай закусывать. И делай перерывы. А то не заметишь, как культурное застолье превратится в… не такое культурное.

Ньютон фырчит и приваливается к боку Тесея. Так часто бывает, когда нет ещё опыта. Сначала очень весело, потом не держат ноги, и наваливается тоска, и снова не держат ноги. Теперь процесс медленно пойдёт вспять.

— Пьер показал мне венгерских хвосторог, — они практически спустились к кромке воды. Свежий воздух окончательно подкашивает Ньютона, и он опускается на траву, приваливаясь спиной к тонкому дереву. Тесей садится рядом.

— Их здесь разводят, — говорит младший, затуманенным взором смотря на водную гладь. В ней отражаются первые звёзды. — У этой породы гон всего лишь раз в пять-семь лет, а брачные игры так агрессивны, что многие самцы гибнут в боях. А оставшихся могут добить самки, если те вовремя не уберутся.

Ньютон подтягивает ноги, обхватывает руками колени и опирается о них подбородком, продолжая гипнотизировать озеро.

— Мы ведь для этого приехали? Чтобы переправить самцов в Румынский заповедник, где они будут в безопасности?

— Для этого, да, — кивает Тесей, теребя в руках опавший лист. Совсем зелёный, ему бы ещё расти, да порыв ветра от драконьего крыла сорвал с материнской ветки.

Он не врёт. Просто не говорит всей правды. С обычной переправкой драконов из заповедника в заповедник можно справиться и без привлечения авроров. Тем более, из других стран. Но Ньютону не обязательно знать, зачем они здесь на самом деле.

Пусть лучше говорит с Пьером о драконах и отдыхает. Надо только попросить поменьше ему наливать.

— А как драконов будут перевозить? Пьер молчит, говорит, что я буду удивлён.

— Честно говоря, — потирает переносицу Тесей. Сердце вновь колет ревность, — сам не знаю. Вероятно, сначала погрузят в глубокий сон, а потом… Не знаю.

Но теперь ему тоже интересно, как.

Брат скатывается по стволу дерева вниз, растягивается на траве. В глазах его всё ещё стоит туман, и рождается тоска. Хмель не отступает так просто.

— Лита любит звёзды, — вдруг говорит он, впервые упомянув имя Лестрейндж с самого отчисления. — Даже сильнее животных, — он поднимает руку, указывая пальцем куда-то в небо. — Вон там, видишь, Регул. Сердце льва. Звезда великих людей.

Астрономия была не самым любимым предметом Тесея, так что помнил он немного. Прорицания же вовсе не выносил и отказался от них сразу после третьего курса. Но ему хватает знаний понять, о чём сейчас думает его брат. Даже Легилименция не требовалась.

Тесей берёт Ньютона за запястье, ведя руку в другую точку ночного неба.

— Альриша. Звезда любопытных и исследователей. Дарует рождённому под её сиянием бессмертное имя.

— При трагических обстоятельствах, — криво усмехается Ньютон, садясь. Рука его напряжена, и Тесей выпускает её из хватки вдруг похолодевших пальцев.

Мурашки проходят по спине. В голове сразу всплывает разговор с Дениз за чашкой чая и лимонными дольками.

— Ты всегда можешь показать небу кулак, — спокойно, стараясь унять так некстати настигшую его нервную дрожь, говорит Тесей, — и доказать, что ты главней каких-то звёзд.

— А что любит Дениз?

— Что?

Тесей недоумевающе глядит на брата. Тот явно ещё не до конца протрезвел, хоть глаза его и ясны. Иначе просто не задал бы такой вопрос.

— Дениз любит свою работу, — наконец, отвечает Тесей.

Он точно знает, Дениз любит чёрный чай с жасмином, печёные яблоки, запах типографской краски и всё стереотипно-английское. Она любит романы Бронте и может наизусть декламировать Бёрнса. Но больше всего на свете она любит свою страну, даже из любви к ней тренировала свой английский часами, повторяя за Тесеем каждое движение губ, заставляя повторять каждый звук по нескольку раз, от чего к концу дня болела челюсть. Дениз любит Францию, живёт её интересами и готова положить всю себя на алтарь её благополучия.

— Пойдём спать, Ньютон, — от озера поднимается холодный туман, и ветер гонит его в их сторону. — Завтра рано вставать.

> *Прошу меня простить. (фр.)  
>  **Приятного вечера, господа. (фр.)


	2. Chapter 2

Утром, как и согласовывали, прибывают сотрудники английского Министерства, а с ними несколько румынских драконологов и две повозки, запряжённые абраксанскими конями.

По лихорадочному блеску в глазах Ньютона, Тесей догадывается, что тот под впечатлением от той силы, что излучают их мощные золотистые тела. Спокойные тяжеловозы не могут не внушать восхищения.

Перевозка дракона — задача не из лёгких. Его не оседлаешь, не заставишь подчиниться чарами, потому что толстая шкура защищена древней мощной магией. Требуются усилия пятерых волшебников, чтоб погрузить его в сон и перенести на зачарованную повозку. Затем лапы и шею скуют цепями, наденут намордник. В довершение — опустят сверху клетку, укрытую не пропускающим пламя тентом. На всякий случай.

Но это всё — завтра. Коням, проделавшим долгий путь, нужно передохнуть.

Всё это Тесей узнаёт от Ньютона, вдохновленно пересказывающего услышанное от Пьера. И когда только успел? Они встали-то час назад, даже толком не позавтракали ещё.

— Какао?

— Что? — Ньютон застывает с разведёнными в стороны руками — показывал натягивание тента.

— Я сделал тебе какао.

— Спасибо, — брат чуть мешкает, принимая кружку. Как обычно, избегает смотреть в глаза, но Тесей чувствует — тому стыдно, что вчера перебрал горячительного. Хотя ничего страшного или просто неловкого не случилось.

Ньютон делает глоток, и на губах остаётся белая пенка. Как в детстве, когда его за уши не оттащить было от любимого напитка. Пенка засыхала, образовывала белый налёт и стягивала кожу. Но маленькому Ньютону было всё равно. Он мог легко выпить тайком с десяток кружек, и только этот налёт его выдавал.

— Доброе утро, Ньют. Мсье Скамандер, могу я вас отвлечь?

— Конечно, мадмуазель Лакрой, — кивает Тесей, вставая из-за стола, мимолётно отмечая, как порозовели уши брата.

— Ньют выглядит бодрее, чем вчера, — делится своими наблюдениями Дениз. Они идут по тропе, сторонясь снующих туда-сюда людей, мимо плакучих ив, к берегу озера. Туда, где в прошлый вечер Ньютон смотрел на звёзды.

— Я надеюсь, бодрость останется с ним и по возвращению в Англию.

— А если нет?

— Не знаю. По крайней мере, он, наконец, со мной разговаривает, значит, сможем обсудить этот вопрос.

— Оптимистично.

Тесей пожимает плечами. Что ему остаётся, кроме как надеяться на лучшее?

— У тебя никогда не было проблем с сестрой?

— Дай подумать, — Дениз запрокидывает голову и щурится, смотря на бледное небо сквозь ветви ивы, — были. Даже разница в два года кажется огромной, когда ты уже учишься в школе, а младшей интересно только кататься на игрушечной метле и ловить светлячков. И когда ты уже решаешь, чем собираешься всю жизнь заниматься, а тебя донимают вопросами, как бы понравиться симпатичному мальчику… Забавно. Стоило мне уехать в Англию, как я тут же стала любимой сестрицей. Расстояния удивительно скрепляют семью.

Она изящно поводит плечами, поправляя серебристую, похожую на паутину шаль.

— Вряд ли в ближайшее время мне дадут командировку на Таити, — невесело усмехается Тесей.

— Зачем же так далеко? — улыбается Дениз, чуть склонив голову. На ум напрашивается сравнение с гиппогрифом. — Ты подумал о моём предложении, Тесей?

Он отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть, как неяркий пробивающийся сквозь листву свет играет в белых волосах и на гранях сапфировой брошки.

У самой кромки воды, где почва мягкая, рыхлая, поднимается вверх паслён. Ягоды его серо-бурые, хотя ещё рано даже для цветения. Видно, слишком много магии на этом берегу озера, она меняет природный порядок.

— Да. И я отказываюсь, — наконец отвечает Тесей, не отрывая взгляда от паслёна.

Дениз молчит. То ли ждёт, скажут ли ей что-то ещё, то ли размышляет.

— То, что затеяли эти люди — опасная авантюра. Я разделяю твои опасения и тоже считаю, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, — пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются в кулак. Перед глазами снова белой пеленой стоит гнев, но он давит эти чувства.

Ягоды лишь кажутся спелыми. Не трогай, пока не нальются чернотой — отравишься.

— Я постараюсь им помешать, но не так, как просишь ты.

Тонкие пальцы несильно сжимают плечо, прося обернуться, посмотреть в глаза.

Она понимает.

В конце концов, она тоже любит свою страну.

 

***

Записка с просьбой подняться в кабинет мистера Лестрейнджа на пятом уровне настигла его ранним утром. Её принесла Дора, сонная и потому не интересующаяся её содержимым. Тесей только и успел, что устроиться за рабочим столом, чтобы в спокойной, насколько это возможно в Аврорате, обстановке выпить чашку чая и перепроверить рапорт.

Тесей недоумённо вздёрнул брови, перечитывая короткое послание. Они с мистером Лестрейнджем никогда не пересекались по работе, так что было решительно не ясно, что могло понадобиться директору Отдела международного магического сотрудничества от обычного аврора.

То есть, был, конечно, один вариант. Но он бы характеризовал мистера Лестрейнджа как человека мелочного, а слухи рисовали совсем иной портрет. Так что эта версия была отметена как маловероятная, и вопрос остался без ответа.

— Добрый день, мистер Скамандер. Присаживайтесь.

— Добрый день, директор.

Обстановка кабинета просто кричала о том, что его владелец — представитель древнего и богатого рода. Тёмное дерево, несколько картин в простых рамках, множество шкафов. Строгое чувство вкуса и функциональность.

Мистер Лестрейндж — высокий человек с яркими хитрыми глазами — крепко пожал руку Тесея, прежде чем сесть обратно в кресло. Перед ним на столе лежало раскрытое личное дело с колдографиями. Некоторые были знакомы.

— У вас хороший послужной список, мистер Скамандер, — как это обычно бывает, разговор начался издалека. — Ваши коллеги и начальство отзываются о вас как о человеке хладнокровном и, что особенно важно, принципиальном.

Тесей молча слушал эту похвалу, ожидая, когда директор перейдёт к делу.

— И здесь, — указательный палец постучал по делу, — указано, что вы отлично знаете французский. Не так ли?

Кое-что начало проясняться.

— Всё верно, сэр.

Директор кивнул, удовлетворённый ответом. Перевернул страницу. С колдографии улыбались курсанты, будущие авроры, опора Министерства.

— У Министерства есть для вас важное поручение, мистер Скамандер, — дело закрыто и отложено за ненадобностью, пальцы сцеплены в замок, взгляд глаза в глаза. Всё серьёзно. — Всё, что вам необходимо знать — в этой папке. Обратитесь к моему заместителю, он выдаст вам командировочный лист. И у вас сегодня выходной. Приятного чтения, мистер Скамандер.

— До свидания, директор.

Уже за дверью Тесей заглянул в красную папку, мельком пробежался по тексту. Глаза выцепили знакомое имя и злая усмешка искривила губы. Словно вместо ровных строчек бумагу перечёркивала яркая надпись «Выбирай, Скамандер, чему ты верен больше».

Он написал Дениз письмо тем же вечером.

 

***

Громадная тень накрывает берег озера. Дракон на бреющем полёте делает несколько кругов, чуть не задевая брюхом макушки деревьев, и снова взмывает вверх. Он охотится, но для него берег выглядит не обжитым аппетитными людьми местом, а безжизненной трясиной, на которую даже приземлиться нельзя без риска увязнуть.

— У венгерских хвосторог очень острое зрение, — Ньютон отнимает руку от глаз. Он с беспокойством следит за удаляющейся тенью, — они высматривают добычу с большой высоты, а потом пикируют и хватают когтями или зубами. Но этот летел слишком низко. Искал падаль. Должно быть, на охоте ему уже несколько дней не везло.

Ньютон сидит на веранде одного из домов. В руках его записная книжка, слегка потрёпанная и в чернильных пятнах, за ухо лихо заткнуто перо. Он щурится от солнца и болтает в воздухе ногами, от чего кажется совсем ребёнком. Долговязым, нескладным детёнышем гиппогрифа.

Тесей улыбается. Они с братом практически одного роста, но Ньютон постоянно сутулится и оттого кажется ниже на голову. У него есть все шансы подрасти ещё на дюйм или два, поднабрать в весе, расправить плечи, научиться говорить громче… Стать таким, каким его хотел бы видеть во всём похожий на отца Тесей.

— Неудачная охота, да? — Дениз напряжённо смотрит в сторону улетевшего дракона. — Пожалуй, передам твои слова Пьеру. Мсье Скамандер, — она пожала руку Тесея. — Было приятно побеседовать. До вечера.

От взгляда Тесея не укрывается, как легкий румянец вновь окрашивает щёки брата. Тот опускает голову, пряча глаза под упавшей чёлкой, делая вид, что деревянные перила веранды интересуют его больше всего на свете. Резко дёргает плечом, говорит, продолжая смотреть в сторону.

— Магглы считают драконов мифическими существами. Они боятся их, сажают на золотые кучи в сказках, заставляя охранять замки, принцесс. Драконы убивают людей, но люди в это не верят. Странно, — он поднимает глаза на Тесея, в его взгляде печаль. Что-то странное, что-то, что, как бы ему ни хотелось — Тесею он так и не может высказать. И кто тому был виной?..

Тесей молчит и слушает.

— Я же вижу их иначе, мне кажется, я понимаю их, — взгляд брата рассеивается, улетая куда-то далеко за плечо Тесея. — Они не живут по правилам и уставам, — горькая усмешка, взгляд вновь устремляется в пол, — и потому близки мне. Хорошо, что их есть, кому защитить.

Пауза повисает, будто размышляя над прозвучавшими словами.

— Извини, — коротко бросает брат, спрыгивая с веранды на землю, и быстрым шагом удаляется по тропе вверх.

Тесей поднимается по чуть поскрипывающим ступеням, кладёт руку на шершавые перила. Опущенный взгляд изучает причудливые узоры на дереве: вот линия, совсем прямая, чёткая, точно выверена по линейке, вдруг встречается с сучком — круглое темное пятнышко, дающее начало новому витку. Но линию, ту, что шла свой путь, уже не сделать прежней: она извивается, кривится, становясь совсем уродливой и неприглядной. Тесей проводит указательным пальцем этот странный путь, останавливаясь на темном пятнышке.

— О, мсье Скаманде', — послышалось из-за спины, — я хотель как 'газ вас искать.

Пьер стоит на пороге, ещё удерживая ладонь на дверной ручке. Рукава плаща закатаны, обнажая шрамы от ожогов, на губах сдержанная полуулыбка.

— Мсье Делакур, — кивает Тесей, крепко пожимая протянутую руку. Кожа под ладонью груба от мозолей. — Чем могу помочь?

— Я хотель говорьить о вашем б'гате, — Пьер делает два шага в сторону, облокачивается о перила. В руке его блеснул портсигар. — Вы не п'готив? — Получив утвердительный кивок, он закуривает, смотрит на Тесея уставшими глазами. У всех, кто сейчас в заповеднике, такие же глаза и измождённый вид.

— Ваш б'гат, — голос у Пьера хриплый, он чуть растягивает слова, явно продумывая, что ему говорить, — одарьённый волшебньик. Он изъявьил желание изучать д'гаконов. Здесь, — он стал необыкновенно серьёзен. — Но он сльишком юн. И есть обстоятельства…

— Вы просите, чтобы я с ним поговорил? — прерывает его Тесей.

— Да, п'гошу, — Пьер делает долгую затяжку и выпускает через нос две струйки сизого дыма. Совсем как дракон.

— Хорошо.

— Я буду вам п'гизнательен, мсье Скаманде', — сигарета исчезает во вспышке магического пламени, руки скрепляются в рукопожатии. Драконолог уходит. Тесей остаётся на веранде.

Глупо, откровенно глупо. Исполнить давнее желание брата и надеяться, что только от этого он подпустит поближе. Даже гиппогрифы чувствуют, когда им кланяются с фальшивой любезностью. Что уж говорить о Ньютоне. Да, показал, да, дал возможность прикоснуться к чему-то значимому. А с другой стороны, практически сразу оставил в компании незнакомых людей, да ушёл по важным рабочим делам. А теперь злишься, что ничего в ваших отношениях не поменялось. Молодец, что ещё сказать.

Воображение уже в красках рисует предстоящий разговор, не суля ничего хорошего.

Безлюдно. Большинство прибывших волшебников отдыхает в домах, а драконологи ушли на другую сторону долины. Только могучий конюх, чей рост навевал мысли о родстве с великанами, подливает ячменное виски в глубокие корыта. Крылатые кони смирно стоят в устроенном в искусственной пещере загоне, изредка переступая ногами, да встряхивая могучими головами.

Ньютон сидит здесь же, прямо на траве, скрестив ноги. Записная книжка раскрыта, нарисованному коню не хватает только крыльев, чтобы взлететь над страницами. От старания брат чуть высовывает кончик языка, ровно держит перед собой карандаш, определяя перспективу, от чего становится похожим на прилежного ученика художника. Холодный горный ветер треплет непослушные рыжеватые волосы, придавливает ткань рубашки к острым лопаткам.

— Замёрзнешь же, — тихо говорит Тесей, качая головой. — Где твой плащ?

Ньютон только сейчас замечает, что у него появилась компания, вздрагивает и неуклюже поднимается на занемевшие ноги.

— Не подкрадывайся так, — бурчит он. Оказывается, всё это время он сидел на сложенном в несколько раз плаще. Странно, что Тесей сразу не заметил. — Пожалуйста.

Начинать разговор невыносимо сложно. По правде сказать, все их разговоры, не укладывающиеся в схему «мама просила передать тебе, что», всегда, с поступлением Ньютона в Хогвартс, начинались неловко и сбивчиво. Словно оба вдруг забывали, как правильно складывать звуки в слова, а языки превращались в тяжёлые вялые куски плоти.

— Со мной говорил Пьер, — со стороны, должно быть, он походит на статую из холодного камня, вдруг заговорившую. — Ты не сможешь здесь остаться.

Сухо, коротко, только самая суть. Будто докладывает старшему аврору, а не с родным братом разговаривает.

Взгляд Ньютона стекленеет. Он чуть наклоняет голову, пряча глаза в тени чёлки, изучает землю под ногами с таким интересом, будто она может дать ответ на самый важный вопрос в жизни. На губах его отречённая улыбка, от которой у Тесея сводит судорогой лицо. Он ведь видел её совсем недавно.

И Тесей совершает ошибку.

Мерно тикают часы на старинном столе. Высокая тень нависает всей своей громадной мощью. Что-то говорит. В душе неприятно, в душе — больно. Лучшие ожидания обмануты. Дыхание перебито, будто вокруг шеи затянулась петля. Снова. Но это ничего. Это бывает. Мама говорила ему, что переживать о чем-нибудь — значит страдать дважды. А он очень любит маму. А высокая тень качает головой. «Не такой, как ваш брат».

— Хорошо, — говорит Ньют, всё ещё улыбаясь. Смотрит почти в глаза. — Когда я могу поехать домой?

— Мы поедем, ты хотел сказать, — слова обжигают, заливаются внутрь расплавленным свинцом. — Послезавтра.

Карандаш вдруг выпадает из расслабленной руки Ньютона на землю. Оживший, точно включенный кем-то по команде, он бросает взгляд вниз, приседает, неловкими пальцами подбирает карандаш, перебирает листы записной книжки пальцами.

— Я хочу сегодня.

Высокая тень качает головой. Тиканье часов невыносимо громко отдаётся в голове. Всегда в тени. Напоминают.

— Не выйдет, — ладонь ритмично сжимается и разжимается, ногти впиваются в кожу до красных полумесяцев. Ритм соответствует тиканью часов. — Аппарировать ты не можешь, порт-ключ отсюда не создать. Только из Карпат. Мы будем там завтра к обеду.

Ньютон молчит, не поднимая взгляда. Пытается спрятаться за демонстративным спокойствием. И ясно же, от кого научился, только оттачивать и оттачивать ещё этот навык. Долго он так держаться не сможет.

Ньютон молчит, поджав губы, захлопывает записную книжку и уходит.

Ветер крепчает.

Тесей поднимает руку, смотря на раскрытую ладонь. Четыре красные дуги постепенно светлеют, пока не исчезают совсем. Было бы со всем в жизни так же просто.

«Не такой, как ваш брат».

Тесей усмехается зло, горько, всё ещё смотря на раскрытую ладонь так же, как брат недавно разглядывал землю. Может, не откажись он от Прорицания сразу после третьего курса, ладонь сообщила бы ему больше, чем земля. Но все эти линии, что ума, что судьбы, холмы Юпитера и Сатурна, не значили ровным счётом ничего.

В Хогвартсе Ньютон попал в паутину чужих ожиданий. И не оправдывал их с первого же дня. Не гриффиндорец, не староста, не один из блестящих учеников. Просто добрый парень, любящий зверей, талантливый, но отдающий свои силы лишь тому, что интересно.

Поставь их рядом — никто и не поймёт, что они родные братья. Не похожий ни на мать, ни на младшего, Тесей во всем пошёл в отца. От льдистых голубых глаз до профессии и Патронуса. Старшим аврорам иной раз даже не приходилось спрашивать фамилию, впервые поднимая на него взгляд от отчётов. «А, вы сын того самого Скамандера, — говорили они. — Одно лицо». И ждали, превзойдёт ли копия оригинал.

— Не видел мальца? Тут сидел.

Тесей вздрагивает, с трудом поворачивается на голос конюха. Мышцы одеревенели, и не ясно, холодный ветер тому виной или напряжение.

— Он ушёл.

— А плащик-то забыл, — качает головой конюх, держа в руках тёплый плащ Ньютона.

— Я ему передам, — Тесей хватается за плотную ткань как за золотую нить Ариадны.

Но брата не оказывается в комнате, и аккуратно сложенный плащ остаётся лежать на кровати.


	3. Chapter 3

В воздухе чувствуется всеобщее напряжение. Семь пар глаз сосредоточенно наблюдают, как неторопливо плывёт по воздуху чёрное чешуйчатое тело. Бока ящера мерно вздымаются и опадают. Он крепко спит, как и его сородич, уже свернувшийся клубком на полу клетки. Зачарованные толстые цепи обвивают лапы и шею, прочный намордник намертво сковывает челюсть. До самых Карпат драконы пребудут под неусыпным надзором.

Новая папка — на этот раз синяя — ждёт адресата. Тесею кажется, острый угол колит под ребро, только это не может быть правдой. Папка уменьшена и лежит в нагрудном кармане жилета.

— Я быль 'гад познакомьиться, мсье Скаманде', — Пьер пожимает руку вполне искренне, только смотрит не на Тесея, а на Ньютона, стоящего рядом. Тот не обращает на них внимания, с живым интересом наблюдая за драконами.

— Как и я, мсье Делакур.

Нигде среди остающихся в заповеднике не мелькает белокурая макушка. Чрезвычайно взволнованная, Дениз отбыла ещё вчерашним вечером, торопливо попрощавшись.

С лёгким щелчком прутья клеток встают в пазы.

— Какие узкие, — тихо бурчит под нос Ньютон. — Не развернуться.

Тесей с ним не согласен. С его точки зрения, чем меньше у дракона места для манёвра, тем безопасней для окружающих. Но он молчит.

В воздух поднимаются тенты. Угол каждого заканчивается железным кольцом, к которому приделана цепь. Эти цепи, в свою очередь, пристёгиваются к вбитым в толстые доски штырям. Общая конструкция выглядит надёжно.

— Фсе отпрафляемся через дфадцать минут, — командует широкоплечий драконолог со шрамом через пол лица. Он ответственен за транспортировку драконов. Отдаёт приказы коротко и чётко. Профессионал.

— Герр Скамандер, — Тесею приходится поднять голову, чтобы смотреть драконологу в глаза, — Держитесь рядом.

Стоящий рядом Ньютон смотрит на затянутое низкими серыми облаками небо:

— Отличная погода для путешествия, да?

— Ферно, парень, — широко улыбнувшись, соглашается драконолог. — Грозы не было бы только.

Облака, точно заслышав эти слова, стремительно темнеют. Впрочем, остаётся ещё надежда, что удастся улететь до того, как первые тяжёлые капли забарабанят по крышам и спокойной глади озера. Или же придётся воспользоваться водоотталкивающими чарами.

Абраксанских коней не пугает близость драконов. Они их пусть и не видят, но не могут не чувствовать. По крайней мере, так кажется Тесею. Сам он то и дело поглядывает на чуть трепещущиеся от мерного дыхания края тентов. Повозки широки, но от клеток до высоких бортов не более шести футов. Столь близкое соседство не радует.

— Я смотрю, смелый ты, парень, — усмехается драконолог, глядя на Ньютона, наклоняется и заговорщически шепчет, думая, что никто больше не слышит. — Смелее этих кабинетских. Я Хейлгар.

— Ньют, — брату явно неловко от вдруг свалившегося на него внимания.

— Садись, — Хейлгар хлопает по месту рядом с собой на козлах, рассчитанных на двоих, а то и троих. — Только пристегнись.

Брат впервые с их разговора у конюшен смотрит на Тесея, ища поддержки, совсем как в детстве. Но, не успевает тот и рта раскрыть, как Ньютон резко отворачивается. Хейлгар хлопает его по спине широкой ладонью и что-то говорит, но не удаётся разобрать что, потому что в ушах свистит ветер. Крылатые кони, повинуясь сильной руке кучера, берут разбег и взмывают в небо.

Это странные ощущения. Совсем не похожие на те, что Тесей испытал, впервые сев на метлу. Никакого восторга, эйфории от полёта. Здесь он не мог владеть ситуацией, его безопасность находилась в чужих руках.

Рядом на ветру развеваются плащи оседлавших мётлы волшебников. И он бы сейчас отдал многое, чтобы с кем-то из них поменяться.

— Редко летаете, герр Скамандер, — с сочувствием осведомляется Хейлгар.

— Да, — коротко отвечает не расположенный к долгим речам Тесей.

— Дышите глубже, — советует драконолог. Сидящий на козлах Ньютон отпускает ремни, в которые вцепился до побелевших костяшек, коротко смотрит через плечо.

Тесей следует совету и делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза. Кони выравниваются в воздухе, и вслед за обретением физического равновесия возвращается душевное.

Вокруг одни только тоскливые плотные облака, обтекающие повозки по контуру защитных чар. Непонятно, как можно ориентироваться в этом пространстве, где нет ни верха, ни низа, лишь серое марево, скрывающее их от взгляда случайных магглов, решивших в такую погоду прогуляться в альпийских лесах.

— Je déteste ma besogne*, — сипло шепчет стоящий рядом волшебник. Лицо его землистого оттенка, и он тяжело дышит, силясь справиться с накатившей дурнотой. Он замечает взгляд Тесея и сразу пытается собраться. Не хочет распускаться перед иностранным коллегой.

Тесей разглядывает спину брата. Хейлгар что-то оживлённо ему рассказывает, судя по долетающим обрывкам диалога — о работе, но Ньютон отвечает без обычного своего энтузиазма. Полностью погружён в себя.

Тесей разглядывает сутулую спину и давит в себе желание снова подглядеть, что происходит в голове брата. Он и так злоупотребляет этим уже неделю. Мог бы просто взять и…

… и что? Более-менее нормально поговорить в последнее время у них получается только при поддержке развязывающего языки и ломающего барьеры хмеля. Это ещё более неправильный путь, не стоило даже задумываться о нём.

— Qu'est-ce*? — нахмурившись, прислушивается давешний ненавидевший работу волшебник.

Тесей напрягает слух, но ничего, кроме свиста ветра, различить не может. Ньютон беспокойно ёрзает на козлах.

И тут откуда-то издалека доносится резкий птичий клёкот. И тут же стихает.

— Птицы, — Хейлгар не выказывает никакого беспокойства, пока клёкот не раздаётся снова и ближе. Тогда он напрягается, поднимает палочку, сигналя летящей сзади повозке, призывая к осторожности.

Чёрная крылатая тень проносится рядом, наталкивается на защитный купол и, издав режущий слух крик, исчезает в облаках.

— Грифоны, дракл их задери! — вскрикивает Хейлгар. — К коням их не подпустите! — приказывает он сидящим на мётлах.

Тесей, всё это время прижимающийся к борту повозки, оборачивается, силясь разглядеть, что происходит сзади. Мимо проносится ещё одна тень, и серое марево прорезают сразу две красные вспышки.

Сложно сказать, сколько грифонов кружит рядом. Они словно наблюдают, примериваются, рассчитывают опасность. А может, ждут, уберутся ли чужаки с их территории?

Огромный чёрный зверь возникает перед выносной парой внезапно, пугает их. Кони ржут и взбрыкивают, от чего повозка опасно кренится.

— Ступефай! — Хейлгар нацеливает палочку на грифона, но промазывает.

— Что вы делаете! — подаёт голос Ньютон, вцепившись в поднятую руку. — Вы же их раните!

— Они иначе ранят наз! — цедит сквозь зубы Хейлгар, отцепляя Ньютона от руки.

Грифоны нападают. Вокруг носятся чёрные тени зверей и синие — людей. Воздух гудит от наполнивших небо звуков творимых заклинаний и грозного клёкота.

— Остановитесь! — Ньютон отстёгивает ремни и пытается встать в полный рост, замахать руками, чтобы его увидели и услышали. Повозка снова вздрагивает, и он чуть не падает. Тесей успевает ухватить брата за плащ и тянет на себя, падая на спину, крепко прижимая к себе жилистое тело.

— Отпусти! — брыкается брат, лицо его искажено страхом, вот только не за себя.

Пронзительный крик выбивается из общей какофонии звуков. Несколько длинных чёрных перьев падает на дощатый пол, и Ньютон бледнеет.

— Отпусти, — с мольбой в голосе просит он, глядя в глаза. — Отпусти, Тесей. Я знаю, как их отпугнуть.

Несколько томительно долгих секунд Тесей вглядывается в излучающие уверенность глаза, а потом разжимает руки.

Брат вскакивает так резко, что случайно больно бьёт Тесея локтем в грудь, вынимает палочку и, указывая в небо, произносит заклинание.

Вспышка огня озаряет небо с громким хлопком, заглушая всё.

— Они боятся взрывов! — кричит Ньютон, обернувшись на сидящих, прижавшихся к бортам повозки волшебников. — Используйте фейерверки!

Ещё три залпа расцветают над их головами огненными цветами. Грифоны мечутся, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от пугающего их зарева. Их громкий клёкот звучит криками паники. Вдохновлённые примером Ньютона, волшебники выпускают из палочек магическое пламя, пока гомон зверей не стихает далеко позади.

— Знижаемзя, — приказывает Хейлгар, сигналя. — Запряжку нужно проферить, не пофреждена ли, и коней узпокоить.

Под облаками тянется и тянется сплошной лес, и приходится ещё долго ждать, прежде чем он отступает перед берегом реки.

Стоило лишь приземлиться, как встревоженные драконологи бросаются проверять, не просыпаются ли их подопечные. Прочие же просто наслаждаются ощущением твёрдой земли под ногами. Лицо ненавидящего работу волшебника приобретает здоровый розовый оттенок.

Тесей стоит, прислонившись к борту повозки, наблюдает, как с удивительной нежностью на обезображенном шрамом лице Хейлгар шепчет что-то на ухо крылатому коню, заботливо поглаживая его по золотистой гриве. Он любит только своих зверей. Ньютон — всех без разбору.

Краем глаза Тесей замечает, как у подлеска мелькает знакомый плащ, и идёт следом. Низкие деревья и кусты подступают к самому берегу, нависая над водой укромным пологом.

Ньютон дрожит, стремится справиться с пережитым в одиночку, как он делает это всегда с тех самых пор, как поступил в Хогвартс.

Тесей подходит сзади, обнимает за плечи, утыкаясь подбородком в вихрастую рыжую макушку. Сердце брата стучит так громко и тревожно, что будто бьёт по его собственным рёбрам кузнечным молотом.

— У них брачный сезон, — говорит Ньютон шёпотом, не пытаясь вырваться из объятий. — У грифонов. Должно быть, мы пролетали слишком близко к гнездовью, испугали их, и они напали.

Он замолкает, глядя прямо перед собой, на зеленеющий кустарник. У корней его тянутся ввысь юные лозы горько-сладкого паслёна. Ни цветков, ни плодов, только заострённые листья выдают его. Ничто здесь не нарушает естественный ход вещей.

— Когда зверь напуган, он нападает, — Ньютон сглатывает, слова скатываются с языка тяжёлыми каплями. — В Хогвартсе было так же. Дети… Они его мучали…

Брат вздрагивает от неприятных воспоминаний.

— Я не мог смотреть, Тесей, не мог…

Быстрый разворот, и вот брат вжимается лицом ему в район ключиц, сжимает пальцами ткань плаща. Он не плачет, он ищет понимания.

Тесей гладит брата по спине, чувствуя, как под рукой расслабляются напряжённые мышцы. На лёгком ветру колышутся остроконечные листья.

— Ньют, слышишь, — он берёт брата за плечи, чуть отстраняя. Живые серо-зелёные глаза встречаются с тёплыми голубыми. — Что бы ни случилось, что бы ты ни сделал — помни. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

Брат улыбается открыто и искренне, и Тесей улыбается в ответ. Будто они снова в детстве, на веранде родного дома в тёплое летнее утро, и маленький Ньюи смеётся и просит покатать на Зефире, доверяя безоговорочно старшему брату.

— Знаешь… В Отделе контроля за волшебными существами всегда нехватка кадров. Не могу обещать, что работа достанется интересная, но ты сможешь быть рядом со зверями.

— Спасибо, — Ньютон кивает, смотрит в сторону повозок. Им надо возвращаться поскорей, пока никто не хватился. — Хорошо, что у этих драконов уже есть защитники.

— Да, хорошо, — соглашается Тесей. Ему кажется, угол синей папки снова колет под ребро.

***

— Будет война, Тесей.

Дениз как никогда мрачна. Он не видел её настолько мрачной, даже в тот день, когда она покидала Англию.

Свист чайника огласил комнату, разбивая напряжённую тишину. Струя ароматного чая ударилась о дно белой чашки. В металлических боках заварника отражалось сосредоточенное лицо Тесея.

— Вам в Англии легче соблюдать Статут, легче пребывать в изоляции. Вы можете прожить всю жизнь, так ни разу и не соприкоснувшись с миром магглов, но мы так не можем.

Этот разговор не для протокола. Всё, касающееся содержимого красной папки они обговорили, занесли чёрными ровными строчками на листы пергамента и сложили в отдельную коробку. Они разговаривали как старые знакомые, впутывающиеся во что-то сложное не по своей воле.

— Время, когда непроходимые леса защищали наши дома, когда легко было заговорить тропу огибать их, прошло. Теперь их армии не отпугнуть мороками. Им не нужна магия, чтобы сравнять с землёй целую деревню.

Дениз взялась за кружку цепко, обеими руками. На лице её проскользнула тень.

— О войне давно говорят. Магглы ждут её каждый день. И когда она начнётся, наше общество тоже попадёт под удар.

Она ставит кружку обратно на стол и садится. Теперь они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

— Вскоре по этим горам вновь зашагают солдаты. И не только по горам. Да, мы можем увезти часть драконов, приковать их цепями в пещерах, выдрессировать, как о том мечтает наше начальство, но в Европе живут не только драконы. Мы не сможем увезти в безопасные районы всех. Нам не хватит людей.

Между ними лежала синяя папка. В нижнем левом углу маленький золотой герб французского Министерства.

— Нам нужна помощь. Нужно договориться, составить план. Сейчас, а не когда будет уже поздно.

Она заправила белую прядку за ухо. Эмоции берут вверх, и она ударяет кулаком по столу, от чего звякнула ложка в чашке.

— Дениз… — открыл рот Тесей, но не успел договорить. Она уже взяла себя в руки.

— Я знаю, я уже о многом тебя попросила, но… Ты поможешь, если ваш Министр не откликнется на наши просьбы?

Тесей поставил чашку, из которой он так и не сделал ни одного глотка, на стол. Друг о друга легко звякнули белые края.

> *Ненавижу свою работу. (фр.)  
>  **Что это? (фр.)  
> 


End file.
